vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Island
}} An Island (the name is still unknown) is an island located 200 miles off the coast of (Canada). It is the location where Silas and the cure were previously buried by the witch Qetsiyah. It first appeared in Into the Wild. History Over 2000 years ago the witch Qetsiyah lured and imprisoned Silas on the island along with The Cure. Centuries later a group of miners were creating a well over where Silas was entombed and they went crazy and bled themselves to death. A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later they were all found dead and drained of their blood. In 2009 Atticus Shane had come to the island and arrived at the well to test the well's supposed ability to let you see dead loved ones at the sacrifice of some blood. Shane saw his wife Caitlin who told him about Silas and what to do to raise him in order to revive her and their son Sam. Season 4 In Into the Wild, Shane brings Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Rebekah to the island in order to obtain the cure. The group is quickly split apart when Jeremy goes missing and Shane takes the opportunity to gather all of the "requirements" and head towards the well where Silas is buried. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Rebekah, Stefan and Elena search the Island for the others. Rebekah betrays them when they near a cliff side sop that she can obtain the Cure which she knows can only be used once. Meanwhile Damon is held captive by Vaughn and dragged around to head towards the Tomb. Eventually everyone makes it to the Tomb. In Stand By Me, it is revealed that Stefan and Elena have left the island with Jeremy's body, while Damon and Rebekah stayed behind to look for Bonnie, who had gone missing. "Atticus Shane" was also at the island trying to help Bonnie. Galen Vaughn is also at the island and tries to attack Damon, but Rebekah and Damon ambush him and tie him up, leaving him to starve to death. However, Vaughn reveals that Silas has awoken and Damon flees the island. While leaving, Rebekah discovers Shane who is barely alive. In Bring It On, Rebekah reveals that Shane died shortly after she found him on the Island. Locations * Island Campsite * Tomb of Silas Known Inhabitants *Silas (Formerly) *Mysterious Attacker (Deceased) Guests *Elena Gilbert *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Bonnie Bennett *Jeremy Gilbert *Katherine Pierce *Rebekah Mikaelson *Atticus Shane *Galen Vaughn *Massak *Silas (Buried) *Caitlin (Hallucination) *Sheila Bennett (Hallucination) *Mysterious Attacker (Native) Gallery Videos Vampire Diaries 4x13 Into the Wild - Rebekah Damon Stefan Elena "You have a nice behind" Pictures The_Island_2.png Island.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (3)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (4)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7)_595.jpg 14773_489899527718944_2143335251_n.jpg 537290_489899521052278_2108958189_n.jpg Paul Wesley tweeted pic.jpg CH_PW_TVD.jpg 4x13 bts.jpg dark well.PNG names in the cave.PNG Stand By Me (2).png Stand By Me (1).png H124a-221-vam1-10-17.jpg Stand By Me (9).png Trivia *The actual "Island" is on . http://www.gainesvilletimes.com/archives/76183/ *In reality, Nova Scotia was hit hard by the wars caused by the invasion of the kingdoms of the Old World. *It is probably based on Oak Island, an island in Nova Scotia that is well known for a deep pit that treasure hunters often frequent, in hopes of finding the Templar's Treasure. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oak_Island It is also suspected that prince Henry Sinclaire of Scotland is buried here. *Two major deaths occured on this Island, Jeremy Gilbert and Atticus Shane. See also References Category:Locations